narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragon Lord Erin/Breadsticks.exe
If you're wondering about the title just don't, it's better that way. Hello there anyone reading this as you might know my name is Erin and I am quite an active user on this site. I enjoy creating characters and making jokes. Oh go this sounds like some summer camp introduction. Fuck it I'm getting strait to the point. I have now been on the wiki for exactly one year (joined March 30th 2015) and I want to say thank you to some people. Now before you go reading not finding your name and whining I am trying to include people that have really helped me here but I'm most likely going to include just about everyone I know as well and then probably forget to delete this part one it becomes useless. Just shut up and enjoy. Con: You were the first user to help me out on this wiki and one of the ones that has monitored my progress throughout my time here. You are basically my mentor and I'm glad you were. Seriously I might've become *whispers* Javier without your help. Like you are the dankest meme bro. I'm still waiting for that rp whenever you're ready. Prince: Fist off bro fist. You helped me out a lot with various coding things as well as just being a cool dude. I'm glad we got to do everything we did. -> Cosmic Family This shit is gonna be bigger than the House of X. Kamiyoko 4 life. I also think I've been working with you the longest out of anyone besides Con. Long: Longman you helped me out in a vast assortment of categories. Seriously I can't remember then all but I do remember you referring me to Kaze for something. Anyways thanks for the many rp's and laughs. Solo: I am really glad we did that one rp with Masa and Makaze. You schooled me really easily and we started doing more stuff. We have a similar sense of humor and I hope there shall be more. Hougou and Kenta 2016 HELL YEAH. Ded: I'm really wonder why i'm doing this seeing as you're ded and all but I'm going anyways. That one rp we did was awesome and it really helped me learn more tactical battling rather than throw the biggest technique and hope for the best. Shonen: I will continue to mispronounce your name and the names of things you make. Believe it. Also I'm glad my insanity could inspire you and I hope you don't drown in quesadillas. Serk: Serks we have had some great times on here. Your an asshole at the best times and a friend at the best times as well. I've learned some things from seeing your rp's and I'm really glad you can give me all the feedback you do. I hope we can do that rp soon. Six: Six you are truly beast. You are crafty and really strategic and I'm scared that I might have to battle you at some point down the road. Thanks for all the feedback and I'm looking forwards to Takashi's progress. Kano: We had some good times when I first came on here so thanks for all those. Meiji was badass. Kami: We've had some good times in dying things. SAISEI and CL respectively but they were fun. *makes table with CoAT* I want Masayoshi to see this and cry. Kaz: You were actually the first person I rpd with on here and I had tons of fun. I liked how you played on my level instead of slaughtering me, that was nice. I hope we can do that whole sage team we planned in the future. East: Wheast man Kaminoshi and Shinzui make great friends and jokes. We had some good sparring on Namek during those serious times. *offers Sake* cheers. Cam: Cam you were the first person I ever story rpd with and It was fun. You are a cool dude but just for the record your family will never beat mine. #TeamKamiYoko. Ash: Ash you are a pretty rad dude (yes rad is still a word). I am pretty sure I was one of those who killed your translating (I basically posted the shit out of you). But you gave me a translating website and for that I thank you dearly. (You also did a bunch of admin stuff for me at the beginning.) Chix: You did a lot of shit for me early on. (adding my characters to all the locked jutsu. Like seriously I used too much of those.) You also made me my own chat emoji and helped me with various other things. (long time ago I forget.) Nari: Nari you are awesome. I could stop their but I won't. Your art is great. Translations spot on. Humorous at the best times. Your characters are badass. And you have impeccably perfect grammar. Theo: Theo we have honestly never rpd but you have a good sense of humor and your characters are cool. We should rp sometime. Whoever made Javier: Thanks for the meme Gordon Ramsey: Thanks for letting me inherit your will and destroy the tastebuds of the universe Ok well that takes care of that. Know that you all should watch Soul Eater. Peace scrublords and Breadstick for all. Category:Blog posts